Dancing Daffodils
by ShuptiSarkerPurobi
Summary: Just being afraid of withering, a flower never stops blooming to the fullest. There is no meaning of a flowee unless it blooms. No matter what happned, she kept on blooming, just like the golden daffodils...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** _ **Hey guys, this is my 2nd fanfiction. I am not so good with writing but I've tried my best. Pardon any mistake ^^**_

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto and it's characters.**

 _ **##**_

An afternoon of the early autumn. Inoichi Yamanaka, the owner of Yamanaka Flower Shop, was collecting seeds from a wild cosmos tree, at the Floral Valley, standing beside a brook, at the south of Konoha. The valley is well-known for various kinds of wild flowers and medical herbs.

A 4-5 years old Ino Yamanaka was overflowed with joy. She had never seen this much flowers in front of her eyes, not even in her father's shop. The whole valley was looking like a carpet of colors. The wild wind stirred the rhododendrons and the white petals of the yucca. She was intoxicated by the scent of wild jasmine. While running alongside the brook with joy, suddenly she discovered a kind of green grassy plants, covering the mountain slope and river bank, tossing their heads in the breeze with light yellow flower buds on top.

"Otou-chan, come here", She called her father.

Inoichi went to his daughter, "What is it, Ino?"

"What flowers are these?", she pointed at the grassy herbs.

"Oh, these are the daffodils."

"Aren't they cute, otou-chan?"

"Hahaha", Inoichi chuckled and patted her head, "Of course. They will look more beautiful when they will be at full bloom," he ran his fingers through her hair, "The buds will bloom in no time. They are just like you, Ino. A little one, waiting for the right time to bloom."

"When will they bloom?", Ino asked.

"In a day or two."

"Wow ! I can't wait to see them," Ino jumped, grinning with joy.

 _ **##**_

The daffodil buds were starting to relese the flods of their petals. The 7 years old girl was staring at them with pleased eyes.

"The buds will bloom in no time. Just like otou-chan said, like me, hihihi. Gotta show it to Sakura," she stood up and started for the playground.

 **(AT THE PLAYGROUND)**

She found her friends standing under a tree. But Sakura wasn't there. She began to look for her. One of her friends greeted her, "Good afternoon, Ino."

"Good afternoon, Hitomi. Have you seen Sakura?" Ino asked her.

"She hasn't come yet," Hitomi replied.

"Oh, I see."

Suddenly Sakura appeared, running. She stopped under the tree where their friends were and began panting. Then she stood straight and said with a big smile, "Hey guys. There's a boy I like !"

Ino smiled. At last that Sakura was becoming a girl.

But the next words made her freeze in no time. One of her friends said, "Oh yeah? It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

Sakura was astonished, "How did you know?"

"It's simple to guess. He's the most popular boy now."

Ino was stunned. Hitomi laughed and commented, "That Sakura has got choices, what do you say, Ino?" But Ino neither could utter a word nor move. She was trembling, and sweating.

She couldn't offer Sakura to go and see the daffodils.

 _ **##**_

"Ino-chan, there's something I need to tell you."

Ino controlled herself with so much hardship. She knew what Sakura wanted to say. But she smiled by force and said, "Sure. Go ahead."

"You like Sasuke-kun too, don't you?"

Ino couldn't answer all at once. The words stopped at her throat. She gulped and said, "What's about it?"

Sweat dropped down her cheek.

"If that's the truth..." Sakura stood up from the bench, "...then you and I are rivals from now on." Ino froze in horror. She stared at Sakura with empty eyes.

Sakura left. Was that the end of their friendship?

There was a big storm that night.

In the morning, Ino rushed at the valley. She found all the daffodils lying on the ground. Tears filled her azure eyes. She fell on her knees and started sobbing, like summer tempst. What a disaster ! Her best friend left her, as well as the daffodils.

Suddenly she noticed a little daffodil herb with a single bud was still standing. The bud had started to bloom. It was dancing in the morning breeze, with scattered dew drops on the leaves.

Ino wiped her tears and stood up. Disasters would keep coming, but she would have to keep blooming, like this one. There is no meaning of a flower unless it blooms...

She couldn't lose to Sakura.

 _ **##**_

"You can take this back, Ino", Sakura pointed at the ribbon in her hand.

"Huh ! What shall I do with it? Drop it somewhere."

"I can't do that. Because this was the first present from you. I'm just returning it to you cause I don't need your help now to cover my forehead. I have this now", she pointed at her head protector. Ino smiled and took the ribbon back.

Two minutes of silence.

"Hey Sakura", Ino said. "There's something I wanna show you."

"What?"

"Come with me, you will love it."

She took Sakura to the Floral Valley. The daffodils were nearly at a full bloom.

"It's so pretty," Sakura murmured in joy.

"It sure is", Ino smiled. At last she could show it to her best friend, her wish was fulfilled.

 _ **##**_

"Congratulations Ino and Chouji", said Asuma. " You've also successfully became chūnin, like Shikamaru. That means I'm not your Jōnin teacher anymore. You will lead your own teams from now on. I wish best of luck for you guys".

"Thank you for your kindness, sensei", the Ino-Shika-Chou trio replied.

"Take these earrings as a present from me. These will make you remember that the four of us were Team Asuma", Asuma pointed at the box on the table. The trio took two earrings each.

 **(OUTSIDE OF ASUMA'S OFFICE)**

"Yahoo ! At last we all are Chūnins", Chouji exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah. All this works are such drags, but this kind'a makes me happy also", Shikamaru said.

"Guys, I have something to show you", Ino said suddenly.

"Wait, don't tell me it's one of the most handsome boys of Konoha again. They are such drags", Shikamaru sighed.

Ino pouted, "No way Shikamaru, I have my Sasuke-kun."

"Then what is it?" Said Chouji.

"Come with me", she grabbed their hands and rushed.

It was the full-bloomed daffodils she wanted to show them.

"Wow, it's pretty", said Chouji. "I never knew there are places like these in Konoha."

"Of course you don't, because it is a private place that belongs to the Yamanaka clan for wild flowers", Ino punched on his shoulder softly.

"Say about these daffodils", Shikamaru satvdiwn and stared at them. "They are in a full bloom. The whole valley is looking like a sheet of gold".

"This is exactly the thing I wanted to show you guys", Ino sat beside Shikamaru, so did Chouji. "When I was little, my father told me that we are like these daffodils. Are born being a bud and waited to bloom, no matter what happens, what disasters come, the buds will keep blooming to the fullest, just like us."

Shikamaru grinned,"Well he's right. We will have to keep blooming also. It's not the end."

Ino & Chouji supported him,"Yeah."

 _ **##**_

Everyone was freed from the world of Tsukiyomi created by Madara Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke had defeated Madara and Kaguya Otsūtsūki and saved the Shinobi world.

"Sasuke-kun", said Sakura. "Let me go with you this time. I've made a mistake last time, I don't wanna regret it again".

"No, Sakura. I need to atone for my sins. Why'd you do that?" He stroked her forehead with his finger, "Don't worry, I'll be back. Till the next time", saying so, he left. Sakura stared at his way.

Ino was watching them from a little distance. She knew that, she had a great crush on Sasuke. She also knew that, she always competed with Sakura on this love matter. Now Sasuke had poked Sakura's forehead and said that he would be back to her, just in front of her eyes. Then why wasn't she sad? What was this feeling of relaxation and satisfaction?

"Oh, I see now."

Ino smiled. She realised that Sakura and Sasuke are made for each other. She sub-consciously handed him over to Sakura a long time ago.

Shikamaru came to her, "What'cha doing here?"

"Watching a love story", Ino replied dryly.

Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke was going away, and Sakura wad staring at his way. He understood everything. He patted Ino's shoulder, "Oi Ino, you crying for that?"

"I'm not", she tried to wipe her teary eyes.

"You can't take one's love by force", said Shikamaru, "that Sasuke is for Sakura. That's not a matter to be sad, Ino. Your besty has found her one. One day, you will also meet the one you deserve."

Ino turned her head around and looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes. Shikamaru grinned widely, "And I'm 99.9% sure that, he will be 100 times better than that Sasuke. So, no more tears."

Ino laughed. "LOL ! I hope you are right man."

Shikamaru wiped her tears,"C'mon, lets get going."

"Let's go". Ino and Shikamaru started for the village.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** _ **Thank you for reading. Please review. :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** _ **Konnichawa minna-san, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy the story ^^**_

 **DISCLAIMER :** _ **I don't own Naruto and it's characters.**_

 _ **##**_

Everything has come back to normal. The preparations for Chūnin exam were going on. Konohamaru was going through a hardcore training under Naruto. Tsunade was so busy ordering around. Everyone was seen running to and fro.

Even in this rackass, Ino managed to escape from Godaime's office. She went to their shop and took a bouquet of yellow roses.

It was Shikamaru's birthday. He loved yellow roses. Ino made up her mind. With these roses, she would confess her feelings to Shikamaru today, which were stored in her sub-conscious mind for a long time.

She found him at the Nara clan's forest.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun..." she started, "Happy birth..." she stopped in the midway. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her eyes.

Temari was standing there, cupping Shikamaru's face. And their lips were bound into...a deep kiss.

Ino thought she wouldn't be able to stay on foot. She came here to...came her to...and what she was watching in front of her eyes...

This can't be happening...This can't happen.

Temari broke the kiss and said with a naughty grin, "How was the present, genius?"

Shikamaru caught the hold of her lips again. Returning into another deep kiss, Shikamaru mumbled, "Greatest present ever."

A pleasent breeze was blowing. Hundreds of yellow rose petals surrounded the happy couple. But they neither noticed the deflowered bouquet on the ground, nor the sparkling teardrops scattered on the petals.

Ino was running like a blind. She suddenly bumped onto someone. It was Sai.

"Ino-san.." Sai started with his usual smile, "good morning there..."

But Ino pulled him aside and continued running. Sai was surprised. What happened to her? He also noticed her damp eyes.

 **(AT THE FLORAL VALLEY)**

The daffodils were withering. The petals were scattered everywhere. She felt severe pain in her heart...maybe the heart-strings were detached. Why wouldn't they?

Warm flow of salty water ran down her cheek. So much pain !

Why always her? In the end, she was nothing but a withered daffodil. Was waiting to get washed away by the flow of the river. "Why me?" She murmured in her sobs, "I can't take this anymore. I give up. I give up blooming. I'm sorry, otou-chan..."

"Ino-san, look, a daffodil is about to bloom."

Ino was dazed. She looked behind. Sai was squatting over the daffodils. She follwed his eyes and noticed that, a daffodil had only bloomed. The flower was wet with the autumn dew. It looked so fresh. It seemed to her that, the flower was smiling at her.

Darkness covered her mind again. She moved her eyes again and looked back at the withered petals on the brook.

"Every flower has been withered. This flower will wither also, Sai-san. It's useless", she sighed.

"Look, there's another one blooming. And another. And another. Who said every flower has withered, Ino-san? They have just started to bloom", Sai said with a smile, while observing the whole valley.

"SAI-SAN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?"

Ino shouted while bursting into tears. She was sobbing like summer tempst. Sai was staring at her.

"There's no meaning for a flower to bloom. It just blooms...and...and...withers away", heavy sobs stucked her throat, " ...so...why bloom? Just...to wither again? It's not fair...Sai-san...no matter how hard you try to bloom, you will end up withering..."

"But despite of that, the flowers just keep blooming, right? You're wrong, Ino-san. There's no meaning of a flower, unless it blooms. The meaning of it's life lies in blooming to the fullest."

"Sai-san !"

Ino looked back. This was some thing she used to tell Sakura a long time ago.

Sai moved his sight back to the flowers, "Every living thing dies someday. Humans, flowers, animals, trees, everything. A flower knows that it will wither. But just being afraid of withering away, does a flower stop blooming?"

"No, they don't", whispered Ino.

"Correct. Instead, when they get a suitable place, they try to bloom with the finest grace they have. You know, human life is also like a flower. Disasters will keep coming. So, why cry? Just try to forget those griefs, and bloom to the fullest before you wither. That's how, a human life can get satisfaction."

Ino remembered the words of her father, "The buds are just like you, Ino. A little one, waiting for the right time to bloom."

She remembered what she promised to herself that day. No matter what disaster came, she would have to keep blooming. There is no meaning of a flower unless it blooms.

So why would she give up now?

Never. She would leave all the pasts behind and go on with a new life.

"Sai-san", she stood up.

"Yes, Ino-san?"

She looked at him with teary yet grateful eyes, "Thank you for everything."

Sai blushed, "Well I'm not a very good lecturer but if it helped you then...I'm pleased."

Ino giggled. So did Sai.

 _ **##**_

 **(AFTER 4 YEARS)**

A beautiful morning of autumn.

"Ino !", said Sai, "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

"Sorry Sai. I was at the hospital for a medical check-up", Ino replied.

"Medical check up? Are you sick?" Sai seemed anxious.

"No, not really. But I do have a news...and a good one."

"What?"

"Sai, I'm...", Ino was blushing. She lightly passed her hand on her tummy.

"Yeah you what? And why are you blushing?"

"Man you're as dumbo as ever !" Ino shouted in anger. She went to the kitchen.

A dazed Sai sat down to think.

What can be the good news after a medical check up? That you were okay? Well you wouldn't have to blush to say that. Then what is it? Maybe he needed to go through some more psychological books.

He stood up. Suddenly something crossed his mind. Ino was caressing her belly while talking. Wait ! Did that mean...?

Ino was so pissed of. "Is he an idiot or something? Hasn't he noticed my gesture? How can people be this kind of dumb?" She was babbling herself. Suddenly Sai hugged her from behind.

"Get of Mr. Painter. I'm busy in cooking..."

"Hey Ino", Sai whispered into her ear, while caressing her tummy, "what did the medics say? Is it a boy or a girl?"

All of Ino's anger was melted like ice. So he wasn't that dumb.

"It's a boy", she whispered, with eyes closed.

Sai hid his face in her golden hair and inhaled the scent deeply, "I can't wait."

Ino turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her forehead against his, she said, "Me neither".

There were new buds of daffodils at the Floral Valley. Ino didn't see them, but she knew, a new chapter of her life was beginning.

 _ **##**_

 **(SEVEN YEARS LATER)**

The Floral Valley.

Ino was collecting some seeds from a wild flower tree. Her 6 years old son, Inojin Yamanaka, was running happily through the valley. Ino remembered a morning of twenty one years ago.

The whole valley was looking like a carpet of colors. The wild wind stirred the rhododendrons and the white petals of the yucca. The wild jasmine was spearding sweet scent. The same drama was taking place, just like before. Just the characters had changed. That time, there was she and her father. And now, it was she and her son.

"Oka-chan look, I brought you flowers", Inojin ran to Ino with some full bloomed golden flowers.

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Inojin. Thank you", Ino smiled sweetly at her son and took the flowers.

"Do you like them, oka-chan?" asked Inojin, curiously.

"Of course I do, son", she patted his head, "These are my most favorite flowers".

"Yatta !" Inojin jumped in happiness. Then he grabbed Ino's hand and took her beside the brook. Showing the full bloomed golden flowers, he said, "I brought you these, oka-chan. But I don't know their name. What flowers are these?"

"These are called daffodils."

"Aren't they cute, oka-chan?"

"Yeah, they sure are", Ino smiled.

"Look, there are some buds too. Oka-chan, when will they bloom?"

"In a day or two", saying so, she took him in her arms and continued, "The buds are just like you, Inojin. A little one, waiting for the right time to bloom."

"Really, oka-chan? I can't wait to see them bloom !"

"And I can't wait to see you bloom !"

She lifted her son higher and reeled around. Inojin giggled happily, so did Ino.

The breeze blew upon the whole valley

As the daffodils were dancing in happiness.

 **AUTHORS NOTE :** _ **Thank you very much for reading. Hope you like it. Please review !**_


End file.
